Marriage Counselling
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: Jack and Elsa Frost are going through difficulties in their marriage, so they turn to Dr. Carl Fredricksen for help. Possible Smut in later chapters. Rating may change. (Terrible summary, please read)
1. Chapter 1

"We've been married for two years, but recently things have gone down hill, already."

"I think everything is still how it used to be."

"Everything was fine, before little miss beautiful arrived at his company."

"I'll admit, she is pretty, but there is nothing going on."

"Two words, Nancy Tremaine. His secretary."

"I don't really understand whats wrong. I think everything is fine."

"All he wants, is big boobs and big ass. Thats why he fell for me. But because he has seen better now, he is moving on.

"Every guy likes that stuff, I just don't understand why she thinks I cheated."

"Its been the same since we first met."

"I don't understand why she is so worried."

"But this time its worse."

"She's all paranoid over nothing."

"If you see them, you'd understand why I am suspicious. At first it was fine, but now, I can't trust him around her."

"She saw me give Nance a friendly peck on the cheek, and suddenly I'm cheating."

"Peck? Is that what you'd call it. Oh okay. Don't lie Jackson."

"Oh so now we're talking directly, this is different."

"Don't change the subject Jackson." She hissed at her husband of two years. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I can't win with you. You've become a bitch." Jack insult his wife, flinching as he took in the glare his wife gave him in response.

"Oh, so now I'm a bitch. That's nice Jackson, what was it yesterday? A moody cow? This is totally helping you isn't it hun." She sneered at her husband sarcastically. "You wonder why you 'can't win with me'."

"You know I didn't mean it, but you have been neglecting my sexual needs quite a lot recently, I thought one of your main prorities as a wife was to fulfil those needs?" Jack joked, but his wife's glare hadn't changed. Jack huffed.

"I'm sure you can fulfil your sexual needs with Nancy, can't you Jack? Afterall you always remarked on how all the girls just throw themselves at you willingly." she sneered, her arms crossed over her chest.

"But Elsa, I only want you!" Jack whined whipping his entire body round on the chair so he was facing his wife, giving her pleading eyes, hoping she would see how much he meant it.

"Keep flirting Jackie boy, I'm sure Nancy will give in sooner or later." Elsa commented, she hadn't even bothered to turn and look at him, so obviously, she hadn't seen his pleading look. But Jack knew that his wife was stubborn, he'd known since they first met that she was stubborn, but he still wanted her, he'd always wanted her, he always will want her. The marriage counsellor sat in front of them taking notes, part of his job to listen to the couple. Taking his glasses off of his face he pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched up his eyes in tiredness.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Frost, from what I've heard from both of you I can see that you are both clearly in a disagreement." The counsellor, remarked.

Jack scoffed, "Well done Sherlock." He mumbled, he smirked at his own sarcasm.

"Ignore him Doctor Fredricksen, he is immature." Elsa smiled sweetly at Doctor Fredricksen, when the old man turned to look at his notes once again Elsa turned and glared at Jack. Daggers that pierced Jacks heart everytime.

"Please, call me Carl, well he is right, I'll give him that. But the only way I can help you both out is if I learn more about your past. So, tell me, how did you meet?" Doctor Carl requested.

"High school." Jack and Elsa responded simaultaneousily. After they spoke they turned to look at each other in shock by their syncronisation. But Elsa's shock was soon replaced, by the memory of why they were both here. Secretly, Doctor Carl scribbled down a few more notes.

"Anyway," Elsa began, looking away from Jack, "Like I said before, he's always been the same. Flirting with any girl that catches his eye. I suppose I was lucky that, at the time, I wasn't very eyecatching, because every girl that he seemed to like was left heartbroken a week later." She recalled, reminding herself and Jack of his early ways. Though he vowed he had changed and was stubborn to admit he was ever like that.

"Now thats not true!" Jack protested. Elsa turned to face him, a look of questioning on her face.

"Oh, really? Well, what part of that _wasn't _true? Hey, Jack?" she questioned him, with an eyebrow raised her arms crossed tighter across her chest and a smirk painted on her face. Jack knew that she never used to smirk like that before him, he had an influence on her in a way then. A way he didn't really like.

"You was very eyecatching." Jack mumbled, a secret he hadn't told Elsa.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we met at Middle School, seventh grade, he was thirteen, I was twelve. Already, his ego had started." Elsa told Doctor Carl.

**Middle School (Beginning of Seventh Grade)**

Everyone was seated at their desks, some were getting to know new people in their class, gossiping to the people they already knew, all except for Elsa Snow, she sat on her own on the front row in the corner reading a book. She was shy, with her platinum blonde hair tied up in a plaited bun sitting tightly on the top of her head, she awaited the teachers arrival, every now and again she'd look up and glance around the room. _Idiots_ she thought to herself, smirking a little at the thought of them all being punished for their disrupting behaviour. She supposed being home schooled had advantages and disadvantages really. The only people she really knew were Kai, her parents and her sister, Anna. Not much of a childhood, but a childhood she'd lived with and learned to accept. But the homeschooling stopped when she was eleven, she was sent to Walter Spielberg, school for the talented. Though Elsa didn't know what her talent was.

Thinking about that and suddenly the teacher walks in, she is a slim woman with long, curly, flowing blonde hair. "Good morning class. My name is Miss Rose, welcome to Walter Spielberg school, I hope you all achieve wonderful things." She almost sang, _oh great, a loon_, Elsa thought to herself as she saw the cheesey smile on the womans face.

At that moment the door crashed open hitting the wall and in stumbled a boy with unruly brown hair. Elsa rolled her eyes as the boy picked himself up and dusted himself down, "Sorry I'm late miss, I..." the boy began but he looked at the teacher again and wolf whistled "Well, now I know not to be late in future." He winked and Elsa cringed in disgust at the boys quirky comments, _note to self; keep distance from __**him**__ at all means possible_, she warned herself silently.

"Well, if you continue to talk like that then you won't be in my class anymore Mr..." Miss Rose began but trailed off when she realised she didn't know this rebelious boys name. Elsa's opinion on the woman changed.

"Jack, Jack Frost." He introduced himself, bowing in front of the teacher who rolled her eyes, going to her desk to sign in the other students on the register.

"Mr Frost, can you please sit at the desk next to..." Miss Rose scanned the room looking for a spare seat in the classroom. Quickly Elsa noticed the only open space in the room was the desk next to hers, she internally cursed her life as Miss Rose spotted the desk and pointed at it "The young lady with platinum blonde bun. I'm sorry dear what is your name?" She asked Elsa sweetly.

"E-Elsa Snow, Miss." Elsa introduced herself, her blue eyes wide open in protest as if Miss Rose could read what her eyes were screaming.

"Ah, thats funny, your surnames match." Another student in the classroom announced. Elsa scowled at the table, _not funny, idiot, its just a coincidence._ But suddenly an arm had been slung over her shoulders and she was pulled into somebody.

"Well, yeah, we're made for one another!" Jack announced to the class, Elsa could see this turning into something more, so very discreetly she brushed Jacks arm off her shoulders, he clearly noticed, but none of the others in the class did. "What's the deal with you?" Jack asked frowning at her as if trying to work her out.

"I don't like being touched by people I don't know. It makes me uncomfortable." She stated, going back to reading her book ignoring Jack as he continued to stare at her.

As the first year of their Middle school life went on Elsa gained one new friend, Olaf Summers, a boy who loved summer so much and not just because it was his surname, he'd constantly say "Oh, but Elsa, in summer you can..." or "In summer...", they'd constantly discuss that and talk about boys, because Olaf had decided pretty early on in his life that he was bisexual, just loving everybody in the same way, and they both loved hanging out at Elsa's house with Anna.

Jack had become a bit of a bully during the first year, he'd always pick on Elsa and Olaf, Elsa because she was a 'nerd' and Olaf because of his sexuality. But neither cared, Olaf kept on saying it was just a phase that he was going through and soon he'd stop, but Elsa just didn't care. He was a jerk, she'd already decided that.

**Authors Notes: I am planning on making other chapters longer, but I just wanted to make a start on the first chapter to see what people think of my new story.**

**I have come to the point where I no longer like what I have written in my previous story and so have started to write a new story, as well.**

**In this story I will not have chapter names, sorry. **

**So, please review, favourite, or follow, either one.**

**Thanks. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eighth Grade**

Of course, in eighth grade, nothing much had changed. In fact, nothing much had happened. Elsa had gained a few friends, Rapunzel Corona and Merida Dunbroch, a short haired brunette girl and a Scottish ginger with wild hair. Both of which had very different personalities.

Also, Rapunzel was related to Elsa.

But neither of them had seen each other in ten years. So for them to be in the same school and year meant they could easily catch up with each other, and it allowed Elsa more choices of who she hung out with during breaks. As much as she loved Olaf, if she spent too much time with him they'd surely get annoyed with one another and start ripping each others hair out. Elsa didn't want that. She wanted eighth grade to be relaxed before she began revising hard during ninth grade, because thats when things started.

As for Jack Frost, it was obvious he had a reputation already. Girls had confessed to him, flirted with him, changed for him, and a few girls had apparently thrown themselves, literally, at him.

One of the scenarios being a girl who paid a few boys to push her into Jack as he walked past. Her name being Bell Tinker, people call her TinkerBell as a nickname because its easier for them to remember and say, she had been labelled a tart after a few rumors had spread through the school about her sleeping with two much older men. A threesome with two men in their mid-thirties.

Jack Frost told her in the most heartless way possible, "I don't date girls with a reputation like yours." Then continued to walk away. After the act that Tinker had pulled many people had told him that he was an attention seeker, believing that Tinker had purposely been pushed just so Jack would catch her and she would ask him out.

But... that is what happened.

So for a while people had actually hated Jack. He had to lower his IQ in the school and spend time in the library just to get peace from all the glares and snide remarks. But even the library couldn't save him from it all.

One French lesson during January, the substitute teacher had created a seating plan so she would know who everyone was just by being able to look at her own seating plan. "Bonjour class. I am your sub teacher, Madame Potts. Now, I know your teacher has probably already made you a seating plan. But to make things more easier on me, I have created a seating plan for this particular lesson." She announced. The class was told where they would sit, each student took their places dotted around the classroom.

As Elsa sat down by the window she awaited for the unfortunate person who would sit next to her.

It had become well known to everyone in her class, that Elsa does not talk during lesson. Not unless it is required. And then...

The most unfortunate thing happened. Jack Frost, was the person who was forced to sit next to her. Life hates her, more than she hates life.

"Well well, how lucky am I. Sitting next to Elsa Snow, this is probably one of the best days of my life... until you agree to be my girlfriend that is." Jack said, smirking at the girl as she gazed out the window longing for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"That'll never happen. I dont want to date an egotistical child. I would much prefer to date a man who is true to himself and his word. You are none of the things I look for in a man, so it'll never happen between us, Frost." Elsa told him. Jacks smirk shrunk a little at her words, and he rolled his eyes, slumping himself into the seat next to her. Elsa continued to look out the window until the teacher began her lesson.

"Bonjour Madame Potts!" Everyone cheered in unison. But Jack suddenly had a very glum expression.

The French sub teacher explained to the class what was needed of them during this class and allowed them to begin. "Well unfortunatly, this means you are going to have to converse with me Miss Snow, I hope you don't mind." Jack sneered.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Elsa asked shocked by the tone of his voice.

"Is that all people see me as? An egotistical child? There is more to me than a big ego Miss Snow, its just nobody else seems to care what else there is of me. It pisses me off, because everyone doesn't see the real me, they see the person I pretend to be." Jack admits, sulking after his outburst. Covering his head with his arms on the table.

"Its tough, huh? Having everyone look down at you." Elsa told him, there was no sympathy in her voice, she wanted to show Jack how she knew what he was going through and that she knew how to deal with it, and that he would just have to learn how to if he wanted to survive in this harsh and cruel world. "But people won't know the real you until you show them, which means that you have to make a stand and show people who you are. Stop hiding behind the mask." Elsa explains in almost a whisper as Madame Potts approaches. "Bonjour je suis Elsa." Elsa announced in a confident voice as the sub teacher neared their desk.

Jack frowned in confusion at the blonde girl sat beside him, he turned around to see Madame Potts standing there behind him and quickly caught on to what Elsa was doing, "Oh, uh. Bonjour, je suis Jack." He introduced. The substitute teacher nodded before turning and giving the two of them more time to practice on more sentences.

Jack and Elsa both sighed with relief as the teacher left. Jack glanced over to Elsa and smiled, he sighed before turning in his chair to face her, "You know, you're not bad." He admitted. The look he gained following what he had admitted to her caused him to scratch the back of his head and continue, "What I mean is, you act so uptight, you don't loosen up and then now, you gave me advice on how to deal with my problems. So you really aren't as cold hearted as they say you are." Jack tells her with a soft chuckle.

But her raised eyebrow shows she is not amused, "They?" she asks quizzically.

"Uh... my friends. But come on, a moment ago you was the nicest person ever, and now. Why are you like this? I know you can be nice so why have you suddenly changed so quickly." Jack asked in his confusion.

"Try the fact that you hurt one of my best friends and cousin." Elsa snapped snarling at Jack as he neared her. Jack winced.

"Rapunzel?" he asked and Elsa nodded.

"Sorry, Jack." Elsa mumbled as she went back to writing in her textbook.

**Counselling**

"Wait, so you dated her cousin before you dated her, what did your cousin have to say about you both getting married?" Doctor Carl asked suspiciously. Elsa looked down at her lap briefly.

"Rapunzel told me soon after my chat with Jack in the French lesson, Jack hadn't hurt her, they hadn't even dated, it was just another rumor that had been created about Jack and was spread around the school." Elsa admitted to the old man sat in front of her.

"So your husband never had a relationship in the past with your cousin?" Doctor Carl asked, he pushed his square glasses up his huge nose a bit as he took notes on the situation.

"No, Jack never had a relationship with her, so when we got married, Rapunzel was more than happy to accept our relationship, she brought her husband with her to the wedding too." Elsa told Carl who nodded and looked over at Jack, he was staring intensely at his lap, he had a glum expression, all because the chat about their past together was making him remember just how much of a reputation he actually had when they were growing up and giving him more of a clue towards the reasons behind why Elsa didn't trust him with good looking women, especially Nancy Tremaine.

"Mr Frost?" Carl called out to him, causing the man to snap out of his trance and look up at the doctor and his angry wife. "Shall we continue? Or is this bringing back bad memories for you?" he asked. Jack shook his head. Although he believed that as they went on further the memories would give him more of an insight as to why his wife didn't trust him.

**Ninth Grade**

Everyone knew Elsa was clever, and she was talented, everyone knew that now. She tried hiding it for a very long time, but what was the point in that when she went to a school for talented people. Now, her younger sister, Anna was joining the school. Which meant that Elsa had more people to talk to, and more things to worry about since as soon as she set foot in Walter Spielberg she'd gotten a boyfriend in the form of Hans Southern, and their relationship wasn't right.

Jack Frost had regained his status in the school, and thanks to puberty he'd become much more of a heartthrob, and Elsa too had become a bit more attractive with curves forming in all the right places, she'd even gained a bit of a fan club, her main fan being none other than Jack Frost, but that was kept secret from everyone including her. But soon it became too much for him to handle, and so his quest started.

**Authors Notes: I realised that I never explained why I chose the name Walter Spielberg, its basically because its both Disney and Dreamworks creators names into one.**

**Also I know I said the chapters would be longer but I was slowly starting to run out of ideas for this... that and I wanted to leave a cliffhanger at the end.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuation of their Freshman year**

"Ninth grade!" Rapunzel announced in a sigh, linking arms with her cousins as they entered the school grounds. "Isn't this the time when all the boys in our year and above know who the cute girls are and start flirting and dating them?" Rapunzel inquired pointedly talking to Elsa, Anna rolled her eyes continuing to text Hans with her free hand. Elsa frowned.

"Wow, Punzie, you're really eager. You know guys don't find that attractive, so if I were you, I'd tone it down just a little bit." Elsa told Rapunzel with a little laughter in her tone. "What do you think Anna?" Elsa asked her little sister. Looking past Rapunzel, Elsa saw that Anna still hadn't taken her eyes off of her phone, and clearly, all attention, was solely on that thing she abused with her thumbs so harshly as she responded to another flirty text from Hans. It was worrying Elsa so much at how easily Anna had fallen in love with Hans. Elsa usually brought the conversation up when talking to Olaf, who considered himself a love expert, though he had never actually found love before.

Once again, the topic of choice in the homeroom before classes started was about Anna's unealthy relationship with Hans. "Surely you get to know a person before you date that person, Anna didn't even know Hans existed until that stupid open evening, and she claimed after that one meeting that she had found her 'true love'." Elsa stated in an annoyed tone. Olaf and Rapunzel looked at one another briefly as they listened to Elsa's rantings.

"Elsa, I'm not saying that Anna's relationship with Hans is right, because believe me, I also disagree with how quickly she believed he was her 'true love', but you can't keep worrying about it. Its a part of life, you will go through it too one day and then you'll see what its like." Rapunzel explained to Elsa. Elsa snorted.

"I am not going to become like putty about something as stupid as love." Elsa declared frowning at the table. As the bell blared to life, signalling that lessons had begun, the trio took off towards chemistry with Mr Thatch. As expected Elsa found the class a breeze, as she did with every other class. Come lunch time, Elsa and her group were approached by none other than the Frost himself. Elsa sighed, "And to think, today was going so well." She mumbled causing her wanted company to chuckle, the unwanted company, being Jack, rolled his eyes and sat next to her staring intently at her. Feeling his eyes boring into her soul she felt uncomfortable and so questioned him, "What do you want Frost?" she asked in an icy tone.

Jack hissed as though something had hurt him. "Your words hurt, _Ice Queen_." Jack smirked as he watched her reaction to her nickname. Turning around on her seat she glared at him, her eyes asking the question again. "I want a date, with the Ice Queen, this weekend. If you refuse me I will simply pester you until you say yes." Jack told her, leaning closer to her.

Elsa smirked at him, "Sorry, can't, I already have a date for this weekend." She admitted, and the gasps she heard surrounding her made her smile grow wider. Jacks previous smirk turned into a frown and he looked like any guy would when the girl he liked had just rejected him.

"Who?" Voices of the people whom surrounded her asked simaultaneously. Elsa chuckled softly pushing her food around by the tip of her fork. The two words that left her rosey lips mortified the people surrounding her. Of all the people she could possibly date, why on earth was it him. Mitchell Black was known for being one of the schools most sinister type. He was a loner who had stolen the hearts of many girls in the school, only few of which had been sucessful in accomplishing a date with the guy. He was tall, with slick black hair, a long nose, pale skin, and dark, dark, dark eyes that looked as though they were made to kill the ones who dared to look.

In anger Jack stood from his seat next to Elsa and announced, "You can't date him." And there was no joking behind the tone in his voice.

"And why not, Frost?" Elsa spat, she too stood from her place.

"Because its not right. He's bad news. You're worried about your sisters relationship with Hans, well I'm pretty sure everyone would be worried about you and your relationship with Black." Jack announced. It was a known fact that Jack and Mitchell had a mutual hatred for one another. The Freshman – Jack – had hated the Sophomore – Mitch – since Elementary school, where they'd had their first real fight, with Jack being only a Fifth grader and Mitch being a Sixth grader.

"You're making it sound like we're together. Its just one date, but either way, I don't think it has anything to do with you Frost." Elsa snapped, sitting back down and letting the never-ending questioning begin. Jack growled as he walked back to his group.

"Elsa! You said you were worried about Anna for being so smitten with a guy she hardly knew, but do you even know Pitch?" Merida asked in anger and annoyance, Pitch is Mitchell's nickname, since put with his surname makes him sound evil, because he is evil behind the mask of 'innocence'. Elsa's friends looked at her with their arms folded...

**Counselling**

"So, you had dated a man who you hardly knew yourself, even though you worried about your sister who was dating a man who she had only met once. Its a bit hypocritical if I do say so myself." Dr. Carl admitted in his confusion.

"Oh, don't worry Doc, she had a reason for dating him, she thought she could change him and peoples outlook on him, because she'd 'gotten to know the real him over the holidays'." Jack told the counsellor with a bored sounding tone in his voice. Elsa sighed, twisting her wedding ring and engagement ring around her finger. Jack noticed this movement, and mentally noted to ask her about it later.

"It wasn't like with Anna's situation, I'd planned to get to know him a bit better before I went any further, but he had other idea's. I had only gotten to know a little bit about him over the holidays because our parents..." Elsa paused, the memory of her parents causing her strong composure to break a little. Jack saw how she tried to hold it in, he felt the urge to comfort her, but in their current position, with anger coursing through their systems for each other, he retreated and looked down at his lap. He'd only ever met Elsa's parents twice. Coughing her tears back she continued, "Our parents had a business deal and it meant spending time with each others family."

After a moments silence, Dr. Carl spoke up, "You said he had other idea's, what do you mean?" Dr. Carl asked continuing to write his notes on his pad.

"He-" Elsa began, but was quickly interrupted by her husband who had a furious glare on his face.

"He was her first kiss." Jack snarled a stone cold look on his face. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You see, you get jealous over being reminded that you weren't my first kiss, but you don't understand why I believe you've been cheating on me!" Elsa declared gripping onto the armrest preventing herself from climbing over to him and slapping him for having the nerve to even get jealous.

"But Pitch did what he did to make me jealous! I warned you about him before you even went on that date." Jack reminded her and she glared at him.

"That doesn't change what you've done." Elsa snapped.

"Why don't you trust me?" Jack asked and Elsa gave him the look that told him that after what they've been discussing he should know.

"Do you even remember what _I _told you?" she asked him, her eyes glistening as though she was on the verge of tears again, but Elsa held her composure once more. Truth is, Jack had forgotten what she had told him.

**Freshman Year**

She hadn't planned on falling so hard for the guy who had a worse reputation in the school than that of Jack Frosts, but she had, all because of a measly kiss he had given her on their first date. It wasn't just any kiss though. It was her first, and it caused her to feel like she was on cloud nine so easily. Maybe this was how Anna felt with Hans. Another thing Elsa had found out whilst being played by Mitch was that Hans was playing with Anna. When she found out she was being played by Mitch, she felt as though her world had come crashing down.

One break, a day that she just couldn't deal with, after witnessing _Pitch_ playing with another helpless girl in the likes of her friend Tooth, poor girl, after witnessing such event Elsa found herself in a cleaning closet, her knee's brought up to her chest, she cried silently until she heard the door creak open. She quickly wiped away her tears looking up at the person who invaded her moment.

It was none other than Jack Frost himself, Elsa rolled her eyes, how cliché, the one person she didn't want to see and he was the one person she had the misfortune to be in this situation with. "Told you." He simply stated.

"Oh, would you just shut the fuck up!" Elsa shouted in annoyance with him and his remark, of course he was taken back by her sudden outurst and her cussing, because sweet little Elsa didn't usually openly cuss. "Yes, you did tell me. Do you want a freakin' medal for knowing how this would go? Well here's your reward Frost! Me, heartbroken, reduced to crying in a fucking cleaning closet, my only comfort being..." she looked around until she found some weird green spray, "This shit! Happy now?" she asked, with tears streaming down her face, staining her porcelain skin.

"No. No, of course I'm not happy, and I don't want 'a freakin' medal' either, thanks. What I do want is for you to tell me why you're not over him? It's been almost, three months. Why can't you just get over him and let go?" He asked, sliding down the wall to sit next to her. She sniffled.

"Yes, it has been almost three months. But sometimes its very hard to move on. And I know, that I once I have, it'll be the best decision I've ever made. But for now, I just need time. He was the only one who had ever shown me any sort of interest in me, like, I've never been kissed before, I haven't even had a date before, but then, he asked me to go on that date, I felt like that small part of my life that hadn't yet been freed had been, and even more followed when he kissed me. Because no matter what he did for it showed that someone out there was willing enough to kiss me." She admitted.

As she realised who she told this to, she jumped to her feet and glared at the boy still sat on the floor. "I wasn't meant to tell you this, any of this. We're not even friends." Elsa snapped, combing a hand through her hair. Jack stood up and approached her. He took her hands from her head and wrapped them aroud his body. "W-what are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"Sometimes, all you need is a hug and to be reminded that you're not alone." He stated as he tightened his hold on her, then in a softer voice, "Don't worry. I know we're not friends, but I would never tell anyone about this. Ever. For you." He whispered into her platinum blonde hair, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent of berries.

**Counselling**

"Wait... you said that?" Elsa asked, giving her husband a curious look, she didn't remember him saying that, because she was either too upset to listen or she just didn't hear him, but her eyes had filled up with tears remembering that day, Jack had stayed with her the entire lunch break comforting her, making her laugh, telling her everything will work out in the end, that she didn't need Pitch to make her happy, that she was young and beautiful and that there were others out there who found her more than just a pretty face.

Jack glanced at his lap, he had said that, and he'd meant it. Elsa knew what the look on his face meant, and her heartbeat quickened at least three paces.

**Authors Notes: Yes, I have. I hope you enjoy.**

**I will be updating again soon, maybe soon the chapter will not have their past but just an entire chapter on their current lives together, I dunno, I make these things up as I go.**

**Good news, though, my friend has finally gotten a fanfic account... no stories yet, but they're in the process of being written.**

**But remember, reviews mean love, I need love to continue writing, give me love :3**

**Thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophomore, Tenth Grade**

Elsa had made a courageous decision to forget Pitch, forget what happened between the two of them and move on. Every time she heard that the sneaky bastard was dating some new girl she'd brush it off. It seemed that between the time that Pitch had ended it with her and now, Pitch had had at least, ten different girlfriends, some of which he was two timing. But she didn't care, she had her friends who helped her along the way with her ordeal with Pitch. But he would be leaving soon anyway, according to Rapunzel. She claimed that Pitch was going to get expelled soon, but couldn't tell Elsa why that was. There had been three incidents when Pitch had approached Elsa and began flirting with her. But each of those times, Jack Frost had stepped in and stopped all attempts of anything, slinging his arm around Elsa's shoulders, much like he had when they first met, every time Pitch would scowl and walk away.

But everyone had better things to worry about than small things like relationships. Sophomore was the year when everyone was expected to begin preparing for their college applications, students also had to focus on their extracurricular activities. So in Elsa's mind, there was no time to have a social life. Friends would have to wait until after everything had settled down.

Jack being Jack wasn't like that, because he was now sixteen there were more rumors about him, but he made no effort to show how such rumors weren't true, instead he continued to be free spirited and thought that the rumors were there to humor him, and allowed them to continue. The rumors being that he had slept with two girls on the night of his sixteenth birthday, and because he had 'experience' he would take any girls virginity. Of course, the rumors weren't true, Jack had had two girls at his house, but he, Jamie and Hiccup all knew that those girls were friends of his mothers.

He was a bit freaked out by what the rumors had implied, that he had slept with older women, but as his mom always told him, 'if you can't beat them, join them', so thats why he just went along with the rumors. Though when girls asked him to take their virginity he would simply tell them, no.

Of course Elsa had no rumors spread about her during the Sophomore year. But somethin else was there to bother her this year, more than that of what Pitch had done to her.

Hans.

Her sisters boyfriend. It turned out that the freak was actually using Anna to get back with his ex girl. After Hans had discovered that his ex-girlfriend had dumped her boyfriend, Hans had decided to dump Anna admitting that he had never actually loved her and had only been using her so he could get back with Vanessa. Anna was distraught and hadn't left her bedroom in three weeks, the only time she would leave the room was to go to school. She didn't even eat dinner with the family anymore. Many times Elsa would sing the song Anna used to sing to her. That was Elsa and Anna's talent, thats why they went to a school for talented people, though both sung.

Once again, as Elsa got home one evening she overheard her sisters soft sobs. Elsa gently knocked on the door. "Anna? _Please, let me come in there, I know he hurt you quite a lot, but if you don't talk, don't open up, it will only get worse. I know how you feel, I've had the same, so I'm here to help. Do you wanna eat some chocolate?" _As usual, Anna didn't respond, and so Elsa was left to walk away with a sad expression on her face.

So this was how Anna felt whenever Elsa used to shut herself away when they were younger. Now that Elsa was going to a public school she understood how lonely you can feel sometimes. Anna used to feel lonely, now Elsa did.

After a while Anna started to come out of the door after Elsa finished singing. Elsa guessed it was probably because she was feeling guilty, Elsa had felt the same way before. Then Anna got back to being her cheery self talking to her and Elsa's friends like nothing had happened. Hans hadn't once approached her to apologise, but that was expected. Because that was just the way some boys were. Though there was the one boy who stuck around Anna like his life depended on it. He made her laugh even without intending on doing so, when she was going too fast he would calm her down by giving her that look that said 'girl... no.' One more thing which stood out the most for Elsa, was whenever Anna needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on, Kristoff Bjorgman, or as Anna called him frequently, troll boy, he was always the one to give her a hug or comforting words.

Elsa thought back to that time in the cleaning closet. Jack. He'd held her, rubbed her back and continously asked if she was alright whilst she tried to calm herself down. He didn't have to do that. He could've laughed and walked away telling the entire school and Pitch what she had been doing. She'd even been rude to Jack by souting abusive and cursive words at him. Jack could've left her there and then, but he stayed. Elsa needed to know why. She thought she would just ask him straight up, see if he would answer, she highly doubted it though. He was always with his friends at lunchtime, no chance in hell she would get him to talk to her alone.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anna leave for the toilet or something, Elsa saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask Kristoff about his feelings for Anna. Surely it wasn't just 'friends', right? Sitting next to the blonde boy who was in the year between Elsa and Anna she asked him the question, "Kristoff? Can I ask you something?" she murmured loud enough so that he could hear her voice over the noise that surrounded them. Suddenly he tensed.

"U-um... y-yeah, sure?" he stuttered, which seemed cute but caused Elsa to frown, what was she going to do, kill him with questions? Oh please.

"What do you feel towards my sister?" she asked in a soft tone, trying to make it seem as though she wasn't going to hurt him, but he seemed to tense up even more, if that was evenly humanly possible for someone as tense as he was. She rolled her eyes, "Look, Kristoff, don't get all nervous and tense on me its just a question, if you don't want me to tell Anna I won't, I just need to know if all of that hugging and comforting shit means anything to you." Elsa snapped, which surprisingly made Kristoff... relax?

"Well... I like her... like... I like _like _her, you know? So, I comfort her whenever she needs me to. You know?" he admits to her looking at his knee's as though saying all that directly to her would cause him to turn to stone from embarrassment. Elsa smiled and nodded, patting his shoulder, whispering a thanks to him as she walked off. As she walked away she saw Anna approaching her. Stopping her sister in mid-walk she looked into the younger siblings eyes.

"You'll find him soon little sis." She told her sister in so much determination it almost scared Anna, but overlooking whatever it was that Elsa was talking about, Anna continue to hum and walk over to Kristoff, who beamed as he saw the strawberry blonde girl walking towards him. But what Kristoff had told her, hadn't helped ease her questioning as to why Jack Frost had comforted her that day in the cleaning closet. Surely he didn't like her. Maybe it was just another one of those silly little stunts he pulled to get girls to date him. Must be. It was the only logical explanation there was. How or why on earth else would Jack Frost stay in a crampt, smelly cleaning closet if not.

**Counselling**

"That is so typical of you!" Jack announced, causing both Elsa and Carl to jump on the spot. Elsa turned in her seat and glared at Jack, raising a questioning eyebrow at her husbands interruptance. "So, you couldn't think of a 'logical' explantion so you immediatly decide to think of the easiest explanation?" Jack questioned, his voice raising louder and louder with every word. "Did you not think for one moment during that year that I actually liked you?"

"I only realised that the year before we got married! " Elsa announced, neither Mr nor Mrs Frost really gave a damn as Dr. Carl scribbled down notes. Surely his little notepad was full by now.

"So did you think that everytime I asked you to go on a date with me that year I was playing some stupid game to try and get you to be my next _victim_?" Jack questioned, Elsa could see the evidence of his frustration in his eyes. "No wonder you don't trust me, you've had this image of me being some badass little shit ever since our sophomore year at highschool." He pointed out to her, and suddenly all anger in her eyes seemed to be washed away by some sort of realisation. Jack turned to the counsellor, "You see Doc, this is why she doesn't trust me. Because she's got this stupid idea in her head that I never changed from all those _rumors _about me – which, can I point out, weren't true – that I had some freakin' reputation, about 'dating all the girls in school' or 'sleeping around'. That's why this has started, thats why she wants a divorce. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Jack snapped, his annoyance seeping through his words as he accused Elsa of not trusting him.

Elsa stayed silent. She knew it was true that throughout their sophomore year, Jack had indeed continuously asked her out, but she constantly rejected his offer. Though now, as she sits with her husband, she forgot why she rejected him all those years ago.

**Tenth Grade**

"Please Elsa? I'm just asking you for one date. It can be wherever you want it to be. Just give me a chance." Jack pleaded with her, but she ignored his heart felt pleas, until he grabbed her by the wrist. She whipped her head round, platinum blonde braid following her in a swish and she looked at his hand on her wrist. It was gentle. He held her wrist really, really gently, as if she was fragile. "Please." He said, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"I'm sorry Jack. I don't want to go on a date with you. At least, not yet." She told him in a soft voice, she winced as his warm hand softly fell from her wrist and the look in his blue eyes was as if he was sad. He _was _sad. But with a cough and a quick hand through his hair his slouchy defeated position changed and he had a small smile on his face. A fake smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stop trying." He told her with a wink as he walked away. Elsa watched in confusion as he walked away. She'd rejected him. She wasn't sure why but there was this doubt she had in the back of her mind and it seemed to scare her away from relationships, with anyone. Jack continued to try, every week, he tried a hundred different ways of asking her, but each time she rejected him in the kindest way she could, apologising before breaking his heart. Jack had begun to hate the word 'sorry', because the same word started every response she'd given him.

When Elsa was sitting on the edge of her bed with her sister, the weekend before the last school term ended, Anna asked Elsa why.

"Elsa, you know how you told me how I needed to meet someone, someone who would be good to me. Well, I think the same applies to you." Anna reasoned with her elder sister. "And... I'm pretty sure you know _who _I am talking about when I say that, there is _one _guy who seems to want to be that 'someone'." She hinted, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Oh Anna, not you too. I've had the same crap from Rapunzel about that _one guy_, but Anna, we're too different." Elsa pointed out, that wasn't a reason, but it was something rather than nothing.

"Yeah, no shit." Anna said bluntly, Elsa's head snapped towards her sister, sending the younger girl a glare for her choice of language. "What? You're right, you are too different, but it's only from whats been said about you both. For all you know he could be the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever. Also, he could be your one true love, Els." Anna tried. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister, _she's been hanging around Olaf too much, she's gone all lovey-dovey_, Elsa thought to herself noting that she shouldn't let Olaf and Anna hang out too much anymore. "Just think about it Elsa. From my point of view, if you got together you could help one another in the area's that you lack in. So, where you lack in having a sense of humor, Jack can help you." Anna announced, forgetting that they weren't even saying his name yet. But it made Elsa think.

Anna was right.

But unfortunately, Jack had stopped asking Elsa, giving up, he'd told his friends that he couldn't take it no more and was waiting until she approached him now.

**Counselling**

The couple had stopped talking completely at this point, there was an awkward silence in the room and both Jack nor Elsa would look at each other. As the silence continued Dr. Carl looked at his watch, he sighed, "Well, Mr and Mrs Frost, I think that is enough for one session. I think you should go home, have a chat, and come back again tomorrow and we will continue from where we left off today." Dr. Carl told the couple. Jack scoffed.

"See, I told you this was a waste of time. What? Did you run out of pages in that notebook of yours? What've you even been writing in it? We haven't even gotten close to where our relationship started, or when it started to go down hill. You haven't even helped us with anything, either." he questioned, of course, he'd been completely set against the idea of coming to this anyway, of course his outburst gained a cold glare from Elsa.

"No, um, actually, my next clients are up. And, in your situation, Mr Frost, it will take more than one session to 'help' you and your wife. Also, my notepad has at lest fifteen pages left, and I have plenty more in my drawer." Came Dr. Carls response. "But I do advise you talk to each without me around, it may help."

"Doubt it." Jack mumbled as he and Elsa left.

As they did they walked past Dr. Carls next clients, a couple who were holding hands, not like a married couple would, but more than what Elsa and Jack were doing. Before they entered the elevator they heard Dr. Carls voice, "Ah, Mr and Mrs Incredible, how are things? Better? Good, and the children?"

And in that one sentence, Elsa heard things she'd longed to have with Jack.

**Authors Notes: I should've made the ending better than that, but there you have it.**

**Next chapter soon, young friends, I think so too. (Sorry, trying to impersonate Yoda through typing.)**


	5. Chapter 5

The journey home in the car was torture for both Mr and Mrs Frost, neither of them spoke, which could've been seen as an improvement from earlier on in the day when the two were shouting and screaming at one another in anger and disagreement.

As they pulled up on their driveway the awkward silence between the two continued and made things even wrose. They'd opened up to one another in a lot of ways today and as everything that was said sank in neither of them wanted to speak. Each time one of them made a move to say something to the other, they quickly stopped themselves in hope that the other would start a conversation. Of course, with both of them being as stubborn as the other no conversation was started because neither wanted to back down and break the silence.

Jack smirked, however, when an idea, a cunning, idea popped up in his head. His idea would surely get his beloved wife to talk or at least look at him, which, she had refrained from doing ever since seeing that couple that went in after them. Walking with a little swagger in his step towards the stereo which Olaf had brought them as a wedding present. Elsa had vanished into the kitchen to make herself a snack, she hadn't bothered to ask if Jack had wanted anything. But it was to be expected. Whilst his wife was in the kitchen Jack rumaged through their CD's until he found the one he was looking for.

With a triumphant smile etched onto his face, Jack opened up the case, popped the CD out and slid it into the stereo, skipping through three songs until it reached the song he wanted.

"_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive."_

The first line of the vocals began to play and as they got to 'this clock' Elsa had returned from the kitchen with a frown on her face, Jack was dancing to the beat of the Lifehouse song, a small smirk still on his face, Elsa covered her mouth with one hand to hide her small smile. Jack held his hand out towards her with a look that simply said, _'you know what to do'_. But Elsa shook her head, "Jack, what are you doing, turn it down." She snapped in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Jack half shouted pretending the music was too loud for him to hear her, Elsa rolled her eyes and walked her way over to the stereo, but before she could even brush her fingertips over the buttons Jack had grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. She couldn't help herself as she let out a giggle. Jack grinned to himself and leaned closer to her and mumbled softly "You know, this song should mean a lot to you... it means a lot to me. Do you know why?" he asked, she sighed.

"It was our song on our wedding day... for our first dance... as husband and wife. Jack why are you playing this... why now? This isn't going to change anything." She tells him there isn't much anger in her voice, but more sadness, Jack rests his forehead against hers, continuing to dance with her like they had done on their wedding day.

"I know this doesn't change anything, but it might get me in your good books enough for me to have my space in the bed tonight. You know the couch is pretty lonely at night, and I miss waking up to seeing my wifes face. You're still mine Els, we haven't signed any divorce papers yet and I don't plan to, thats why I went along with this idea of going to see some crazy dude who's going to give us a judgement of our relationship." Jack told her, it seemed that when the two were back at home they became closer in a way that Dr. Carl would never see, it may also ave been from how tired they were they didn't have any energy to fight with one another.

Elsa laughs slightly from his remark resting her head on his shoulder she whispers "We'll see."

As the chorus starts Jack twirls his missus round once more and holds her close to his body smelling the vanilla and rose fragrance she wears. "So I just have to keep this up for that to be a definete yes." He mumbles and Elsa once again rolls her eyes, but as she begins to respond his phone rings.

Elsa almost hopes that he doesn't answer it, but still he lets go of her and reaches for his phone, the look on his face tells her that whoever is ringing him is work related and 'he must answer because it could be important.' She crosses her arms over her chest ans he begins to speak into the phone, "Hello? Oh, hi Nance..." as he speaks the name of his caller Elsa lets out an annoyed 'ha' before walking into the kitchen. "Um, no that was my wife... yes I'm okay... yeah, she's... good... uh, no I don't think I'll be in tomorrow, you can manage whilst I'm gone can't you?... Well, we have another meeting with the counsellor... okay... yeah... okay, thanks... right, bye." Jack hangs up and groans.

"As for sleeping in our bed tonight, you can kiss any hope you had goodbye. You're still on the couch." Elsa snapped. As soon as she'd heard the call end Elsa had walked back into the living room to tell Jack that.

"Elsa! Just because Nancy called me doesn't mean that there is anything going on between me and her, I told you earlier today that I only have eyes for you." Jack insisted, following Elsa into the kitchen, he leans against the opposite side of her working space and speaks to her in a softer voice, "Please, Els, talk to me." He pleads, he knows that Elsa can't stand it when he pleads in a soft tone, because it makes her weaker for him.

"Okay. If nothing _is _going on between you, then why did she call you? Why not one of the others? And why did you tell her about the counselling?" Elsa persists, pursing her lips together and giving Jack the look that tells him that if he makes one wrong move in this conversation, it will be used against him for the rest of their marriage, no matter how short that may be.

"B-because she's my secretary, Elsa. Its her job to call me about work, I told her about our counselling because she needs a reason as to why I'm not there when I should be, what happens if during our counselling there is an unexpected meeting, she needs to give people a reason as to why I'm not there." He told her, stammering at the beginning from nerves of what he was trying to say to her, because the look he was constantly gaining from Elsa could kill.

"Why can't one of the other people who work there call you? Because from what I can tell, you and _Nance _have a terrific relationship with one another, surely she knows that she is one of the reasons why we're fighting, surely you've told her before how we've been fighting over whats been going on between you and her." Elsa declares.

"For goodness sakes! Elsa! Nothing is going on between me and Nancy, how many times do I have to tell you this before you understand!" Jack snapped, banging his fist against the counter top in frustration, causing Elsa to jump, she turned to glare at him but was met by an angrier Jack. "I can't keep doing this! I can't keep fighting with you over something that has never, and will never happen! Why don't you trust me? I'm your husband! You should trust me!" he shouted, there were tears in her eyes.

Never in all their marriage had Jack ever gotten this mad. Yes, he'd gotten mad before, but to the point where he'd sulk for half an hour then apologise and they'd sit together on the couch and watch whatever they wanted. It was scary for Elsa to see Jack this mad, because it was different.

"Jack..." Elsa began, she took in a deep breath about to continue but was stopped by Jack.

"You know, it took me years to get you, I tried everything I could. When you were crying in that cleaners closet over Pitch fucking Black, I was the one who comforted you! And yet you still don't trust me! Elsa, I know I had a reputation back in middle school and high school, but times change, people change. I changed and you still don't trust me! What do I need to do to get your trust? You trusted me for a while, thats why you married me, what did I do then? What did I do back then to gain your trust? Huh?" Jack persisted to ask her, even as she cried.

"Jack, stop shouting, you're going to wake the neighbours." Elsa tried to calm him down, reaching for him.

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Sod the neighbours, they've never cared about us, even after she died!" Jack snapped, it was known that Jack didn't like their neighbours, because the neighbours had been disrespectful about their relationship when Jack and Elsa first moved into the house. Elsa tried to get on well with them, but she had other issues more important to deal with than moody neighbours.

"You won't even say her name." Elsa whispered as though it hurt.

"I won't, cause it hurt me as much as did to you when we lost her." Jack said in a softer tone, he reached over to Elsa, placing both his hands on either of her shoulders, he sighed, "Please Elsa, just answer me, what do I need to do to gain your trust again? I won't stop asking, just, please." He pleaded, maybe he'd used the word please too often, maybe he seemed to be having mood swings – one minute he was shouting and swearing the next he was calm and listening. Elsa looked down at her hands, clasped together over her stomach. She unclasped her hands and slowly reached up, touching her hand against his broad chest, they both sighed.

She could feel his heartbeat beating against her hand, she noticed how his heartbeat had quickened, it was as if they were both just beginning again. Without warning Jack reached around her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, their lips connected and their kiss was fierce with passion... but only on Jack part, Elsa was feeling all the passion Jack had for her, all the adoration and love, but she didn't respond with the same passion, she was frigid and awkward.

Jack pulled back from the kiss, shaking his head, then looking down at his feet, "I'm going to sleep, you should too, we've got another big day tomorrow, with doctor Carl." He tells her, walking away.

Jack had been sleeping on the couch for nights before so everything he needed was already set up for him and ready, so he could just strip down to his boxers, brush his teeth in the downstairs toilets and go to bed without having to see Elsa.

And after Jack had left the kitchen Elsa was just about to call out to him when she heard the stereo being turned off and the sound of water gushing out of the tap from the bathroom. Elsa felt herself starting to tear up and ran upstairs crying. Jack heard her tears from the bathroom and came out.

He groaned and ran a hand through is messy white hair, he took a quick glance at the boxes on the floor and there was a little part inside of him that hurt to even have those boxes in eyesight.

Elsa woke up early the next morning, preparing herself for another day of counselling with doctor Carl, once washed, dressed and ready she rushed down the stairs to start making her breakfast, but a loud snore caught her attention before she entered the kitchen. The person who had created said snore turned over on the couch, half his body hanging off the edge of the couch. She felt the corners of her lips turn up slightly as she watched her husband shuffle around on the couch.

Though she tried not to admit it, she loved Jack more than she had ever thought possible before their marriage.

But she just couldn't trust him.

**Authors Notes: Ladies and gentlemen, I live.**

**Its been a while, but I was thinking about how I would do this, I'm not good at this sort of stuff, so yeah, it happened in the end.**

**In the next chapter, there won't be anymore of their school life, it will go into how Elsa fell in love with Jack and how Jack fell in love with Elsa, but there will be the moment in the beginning where they shall discuss shiz.**

**Anyway, I know its been a while and I have probably lost readers but please tell me what you think and what you want to see happen and remember;**

**Reviews mean love... I need love... hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

As they sat down on the seperate leather chairs Dr Carl cracked his knuckles and flipped open his notebook taking a large breath before welcoming both Mr and Mrs Frost. "How was your night last night?" he asked watching their reactions carefully. But neither spoke, they glanced at one another briefly before both of them looked away in different area's of the room or their anatomy in awkwardness. "Right." Dr Carl sighed, he'd hoped something might have improved from their night together last night. "Well, I hope you don't mind but today is going to be a little different from our last session." Dr Carl announced.

Jack frowned, "What do you mean different? Our _last _session with you was our _first_, surely we should continue from where we left off?" Jack questioned. Almost instinctively Elsa kicked his ankle for his rudeness, he winced and mumbled an apology.

Dr Carl chuckled a little at the couples interaction, "Well, what I mean is that during our session yesterday we covered more than enough on that topic of how you met and your relationship after you'd met, we discovered how you, Mr Frost, was given a bad reputation which in turn caused you, Mrs Frost, to not trust him throughout your schooling life together and which has possibly been brought forward into your married relationship." Dr Carl explained, which had for a reason caused Jack to begin laughing. "Is something funny, Mr Frost?" the counsellor asked in confusion.

"You must've practiced that all night long." He said with a smirk on his face. Elsa groaned slapping her forehead in frustration. Jack ignored her sign of annoyance and continued to smile. Dr Carl let out a small chuckle himself, before coughing and straightening up in his leather chair.

"Well, as I was saying, today we shall be discussing something rather different from yesterday. Today I want you both to tell me, how you fell in love with one another, maybe this could bring back certain memories for one another, memories of the feelings you both once felt for one another and could rekindle that fire of passion." Dr Carl explained, looking between both Jack and Elsa. They both held the same pose as they had the last session. Elsa with her legs crossed over one another, her hands clasped together on her lap, and Jack with his legs wide apart, one elbow resting on the armrest holding his head up. But after hearing what the counsellor had suggested their attention had been caught, and in different ways they showed their interest. Jack had leaned forward in his leather seat whilst Elsa had tensed up a little. Dr Carl took notes of their reactions.

"Who do you want to answer first?" Elsa asked politely.

"Jack." Was Dr Carls simple response, Jack scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose and nodding. "Is there a problem with that Mr Frost?" Dr Carl asked quirking an eyebrow at the younger man.

"No. No there's no problem. I just thought I'd explained it all yesterday. So for me, this is a bit contradictory of you saying that we're going to be discussing something 'different' from yesterday." Jack explained and Dr Carl nodded, once again taking note. "Its easy really. I fell in love with her when I first laid eyes on her gorgeous, beautiful, sexy," Elsa coughed to warn him, Jack turned and glared at her, "face. Sort of love at first sight. But Elsie don't believe in that shit, do ya?" Jack asked, repositioning himself in the chair to how he was before.

Elsa was about to protest asking if that was all he fell in love with her for, just her looks, but Dr Carl stepped in. "Actually Mr Frost, I was hoping you would tell us how and why, also in a little bit more detail than that." Dr Carl's tone was cocky and arrogant which made Jack smirk.

"I like you Carl, you're a funny guy." Jack pointed at Dr Carl, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"Thank you, I should hope that after these sessions are complete and I have done what I need to, the feeling will be mutual." Dr Carl nodded with a small smile. "But back to my original question, please." He finished with a serious look in his eyes.

"As I had said, it was like love at first sight. But there was more to it too. Because, not only was she beautiful, and still is, but she had a matching personality. My guys said I was totally whipped when we started dating. Because believe it or not Carl, we did actually get to the stage where we were dating." Jack joked, as he remembered it all there was a slight glimmer of happiness in his eyes, Dr Carl took notes on this change – surprise, surprise.

Elsa listened to what her husand was saying intently, she smiled as she heard him speak so happily about their past, but there was a cloud over shadowing her happy smile, the reason they were here was because she didn't trust him. But as she heard what he had to say all that mistrust vanished, she allowed herself to smile a little more, then to tear up, and silently laugh at what he joked about. But it was short lived.

"The years I waited before plucking up the courage to ask Elsa out were all years of basically me finding out new things to love about her. In seventh grade I was young so I only looked at girls for their looks, but then I started to notice more important things like there personalities. I know nobody is perfect, but there are parts of people that make them better than others. For me, I thought that Elsa's determination to keeping the ones she loved safe, or just her kindness to everyone who deserved it, even those who didn't, I thought that made her perfect. Yeah she can be a bitch at times, I mean, look at us now. We wouldn't be here if she trusted me a little bit more than she does. But I can't complain. Because I understand why she doesn't want to trust me too much, I don't trust myself too much. I just..." Jack spoke to Carl, then turned to look at Elsa, she saw that look in his eyes, the look which she only ever see's when he is being completely serious – and lets face it, its Jack Frost, you're hardly going to ever see that face.

Jack sighed, shaking his head. Looking back at Carl who, once again, was taking notes. "Seriously? Either that pens going to run out or you're gonna run out of pages." Jack laughed.

"Mr Frost, please, don't worry about what I'm doing just finish what you were saying." Dr Carl urged.

"Well, all in all, over the years of knowing Elsa I fell in love with her more and more, everyday after that day in the cleaners closet I found new things to love about her, because she had begun to open up to me slightly more than she ever would've before hand." Jack explained. Elsa felt a twinge of disappointment that he hadn't finished what he was going to say to her. But it was Jack, and she knew that however cocky he acted at times, he was still a shy person at heart and what he was going to say could've been embarrassing.

"Okay. Thank you Mr Frost. From what I understand was that you fancied Mrs Frost ever since you first saw her but after the cleaners closet you found new things to like her and that initially made you fall in love with her more." Dr Carl said reading through his notes.

Jack nodded, "Well, that is what I said, but I said it in _more detail_." The smirk in his tone was evident. You could sense the oncoming eyeroll from Dr Carl, and when it was given Jack heard the applause in his head and nodded, his smirk still there like it was drawn on with permanent marker. Elsa felt her heartbeat increase as Dr Carl turned to look at her with a small smile, an almost sympathetic look on his face. He had only dealt with Jack for two days and already he was sympathising with Elsa.

"Now you, Mrs Frost. How, when and why did you fall in love with your husband?" Dr Carl asked, his hands clasped together to create an arch above is lap. Elsa's hesitation to answer was also noted. To make the silence less tense Dr Carl added, "You can take your time Mrs Frost, you still have another hour and a half left of your session, there is no need to rush." Dr Carl soothed trying to ease Elsa's uneasiness, but unfortunately, Jack saw this as favouritism and spoke up almost immediatly.

"Now hang on, I know I'm an annoying bastard at times, and yeah, I say things which people think is totally stupid, but thats not fair. You make me admit to the scary truth first but give her all the time she needs to create some bullshit." Jack snaps, his anger bubbling out of control. Carl continued to look calm in his chair, but Elsa had glistening tears brimming her eyes.

"Mr Frost, just calm down, you too could've told me in _your _own time, but you told me as soon as you could. The longer Mrs Frost takes to answer will be noted and assessed, just as I assessed how quick you were to answer and what you had said." Dr Carl explained. The expression on Jacks face seemed to calm down and he no longer looked ready to explode, instead he turned in his seat to look at Elsa expectingly. Dr Carl noticed how quickly Elsa became uneasy at her husband watching her like that and coughed loudly, "Mr Frost, I know you are desperate to hear what your wife has to say, but if you could look away it might make it easier for your wife to answer." Dr Carl suggested. Rolling his eyes Jack looked away.

There was a look in their eyes, like they'd swapped emotions over night, Jack was now the angrier of the two and Elsa was the one who was longing for him to love her again. Notes were taken.

Her hand was shaking uncontrollably as she reached for her glass of water, bringing the glass to her bright red lips and taking a small sip. "W-well, you know how when you first meet Jack Frost he is an arrogant, cocky and overly confident prick." Elsa started gaining a small smile from Dr Carl and a scoff from Jack. More notes were scribbled down.

"He asked how you fell in love with me, not how I annoy you." Jack mumbled with his fist covering his mouth.

Dr Carl shook his head leaning closer to Elsa, "Ignore what your husband said and continue." He'd meant it to be a whisper, unheard by Jack, he knew that in doing so was wrong, and was classed as taking sides, but He needed to get somewhere with Elsa. Unfortunately, Jack had heard and in an instant had stood from his seat, anger, tears, frustration anything apart from happiness was in his eyes.

"I didn't come here to get laughed at or ridiculed. I came here to fix my marriage. I'm not paying for this shit!" Jack snapped, turning towards the door, with a strong push he barged through the door in his anger. He didn't get very far from the counsellors room before turning to the wall smashing his fist through the thin wall causing a small dent, before breaking down resting his forehead against the wall.

"I should go after him before he breaks something." Elsa said softly from inside the counselling room. As she slowly rose from the seat Dr Carl held out his hand to stop her.

"I think he has already. I think you should stay in here whilst I try to calm your _husband_, you should try to calm your nerves before you tell me what I asked for." Dr Carl told her before leaving the room to see to Jack. Elsa was very sure he had said 'husband' in a way that said 'you and I both know why this is happening right now'. "Mr Frost." Dr Carl called out as he left the counselling room, he looked at the rather large dent in the wall and smirked, "Impressive, you know some people hold back, scared they would hurt their hand." Dr Carl tried to cheer the younger man up. But with no success.

"I don't need your sympathy Carl. I _need _my _wife_. I need the woman I fell in love with and married. But I'm losing her, I worked so hard to get the woman I loved, and after all that work I'm losing her." Jack said to the wall, he hadn't yet faced Dr Carl, so the counsellor hadn't yet seen his tears, and because his voice was completely normal – besides the sad and angry tone he gave – the counsellor didn't know the other man was crying. Until he turned to face the older man. "I can't. I love her. I could never, nor will ever cheat on her, but it's killing me that she doesn't trust me. Its been this way ever since _she _died." Jack said, Dr Carl raised an eyebrow at what Jack had said. Who was _she_? Jack slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his head resting on the wall. "Tell me Carl, what makes a happy marriage? Because I'm desperate to know."

**Authors Notes: I updated.**

**But I should really update the other fanfic as well.**

**I'm getting hate comments from reviewers on those fanfics, but I've given myself a lot of priorities recently and have forgotten the plotline to my own fanfictions.**

**If you have read my other story Catch Me, I should update soon, I just need to remember what I have written.**

**At the moment I am very pleased with how this story is going so far, even my book loving friend thinks this is good, and she is a critic of sorts. Also, I've been thinking about writing a book, or two, I have a plotline for both and a name for only one. But what do you think, about this chapter as well as me writing a book.**

**K x**


	7. Chapter 7

Once calmed down to a point that he felt comfortable with and with Carl's hand on his back, Jack walked slowly into the room where Elsa was waiting. His head was hung facing the ground, he made no attempt to look up and show his wife he had been crying, she probably heard his little outburst anyway, the doors and walls weren't sound proof. Before Jack could sit on his leather chair, Dr Carl pulled it away from Elsa an inch or so, both Mr and Mrs Frost looked at the doctor in question. "I think it'll be easier on the both of you if you are seperated a bit more." He explained.

Jack slouched down on the chair staring at the notebook which Dr Carl had left on the coffee table which held all three glasses of water, his notebook and pen, leaflets and a miniture novelty statue of balloons. Dr Carl cleared his throat, there'd been an uneasy silence in the room and it made things tense. "Shall I continue, Dr Carl?" Elsa asked in a small voice.

"Actually, no, not yet at least. First there is a question I would like the two of you to answer _together_, I think once you've answered that question, it may lift some of your unease, Mrs Frost, and it may help you to easily tell your husband, without hesitation, how you fell in love with him." Dr Carl said, his hands clasped once more in an arch above his lap. Elsa looked at Jack briefly, she noticed how he wasn't looking in the direction of anything in particular and rolled her eyes looking back at Dr Carl, who proceeded. "When I was outside with Mr Frost, he said something which has never come up in our sessions before. He said 'its been this way ever since _she_ died' and, I'm very curious to know, _who _is _she_?" He asked and both Jack and Elsa tensed.

There was nothing but the slight ticking of the clock from the corner of the room.

Turning her head to look at Jack, Elsa glared, her temper just seemed to snap in that one moment, "I thought we agreed we would never mention her name again." She snarled, a venomous look in her eye as she spoke. Jack, clearly hadn't calmed down enough earlier and sent a harsh glare back at her.

"And I didn't mention her _name_, I just hinted towards there being an obvious reason for your distrust and that was when _she _died. At the moment Dr Carl doesn't even know _who she is_. For all he knows it could be a friend, your sister, my sister, my mom, your mom, a daughter, we can't keep the burden of her sudden death inside, its eating away our marriage." Jack snapped. Dr Carl watched the two of them fight over this mysterious female that had died, neither of them giving a hint as to who she was or how she had died, it was like a really dramatic chat show that just wouldn't end.

"Mr and Mrs Frost, I'd really love to help fix your marriage but I can't do that if there is something you're not telling me. You need to trust me, you may have only had two sessions with me, but I can only truly help you if you give me just... a little bit of faith. All these notes I've been taking, its only to piece together what we need to work on to get your lives back on track, when I am sure we are finished I burn all the notes I have created with you both watching. So please. Tell me who _she _is." Dr Carl explained to them both, in the hope that they would then tell him something. Once again there was a long pause, Elsa was staring at her wedding ring like it was hurting her and Jack was jerking his knee up and down as if he was impatiently awaiting for an arrival of something.

The silence was finally broken when Jack groaned, running a hand through his messy hair. "_She_, was our daughter. For the nine months that Elsa was pregnant with her we were the happiest we'd ever been. It was like, finally we're making a start at our own family. Elsa fell pregnant May of last year, and gave birth January of this year, we think the baby was a month early, we kept saying how she was eager to come out and join us, we were so happy." Jack explained to the counsellor, pausing for a moment. He coughed to relieve himself of his suddenly dry throat, reaching forward to grab his glass of water.

His hands were shaking, violently.

Taking a large gulp of water, Jack returned the glass to the table before taking a large breath. Before he could continue, Elsa had spoken up, "We brought her home with us that night, wrapped up in blankets, before putting her in her crib to sleep we would coo at her and stroke those little baby hairs she had." Elsa explained, she already had tears streaming down her face, Jack too had tears leaking from his eyes, but he didn't allow them any further than the tip of his nose.

"When we put her in her crib everything was fine, she went to sleep gradually, so we went downstairs had a glass of wine each, celebrated. Then we too went to bed, smiling at one another, happy. Early... really early the next day Elsa was shaking me violently, telling me to get up, something is wrong. We went straight towards the crib, Elsa was in tears. We tried to move the baby a little, because Elsa was worried she wouldn't wake up." Jack said, and this time his own tears were properly streaming down his face, he didn't even bother to wipe them away. For the second time that day Dr Carl saw Jack lose the façade of his strong appearance, which every man is supposed to show.

"There was a technique my sister, Anna, had told us about. Where we put a mirror or something under her nose and if the glass fogs up its her breathing, so we tried it out with Jacks phone, we had no time to find a mirror or anything else, and... and..." Elsa couldn't continue. She felt Jacks hand take her own and in her surprise Jack had left his seat and was crouched next to her with her hand in his. His thumb carressed the top of her hand to try and soothe her aching heart. She was sure he was in the same state but he didn't show it, he was trying to be strong for her, even though both her and Dr Carl had seen him crying, and the tear stains were still there, evident on his face.

"The screen of my phone didn't fog up. We left the phone there for thirty seconds, because... she was a baby, she couldn't have held her breath for thirty seconds, no matter how short that is. So in panic we... we took... we took her to the hospital again... it turned out... our baby nevr woke up..." Jack released Elsa's hand, falling back against the armrest of the chair. He brought his knee's up to his chest and let it out in silent sobs. Elsa covered her face with both her hands and cried into them. When Jack had let the most of his grieving out he looked up, tears still poured from his eyes, "She died of cot death or as those fucking useless nurses said, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. We were parents for only ten hours and the best those fucking nurses could do for our baby girl was a fucking post-mortem examination and their _deepest sympathies_." Jack's tone became harsh at the end and he was no longer sad, but infuriated.

Dr Carl had tears brimming at the edge of his eyes, removing his glasses for a brief moment he wiped his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked between both Jack and Elsa, who were in tears, one of the two were in complete sorrow and loss, the other had a look of anger, hurt, grief and bitterness. "What was her name?" the counsellor asked, in hope the question would be answered and that it would make the gloomy feeling of the room just a little happier, after all, it was only a name, right?

"We still hadn't decided on a name for her, we were stuck between choices, when we woke up the next day we had planned for choosing a name, but we never got the chance." Elsa said in a soft voice. She looked solemnly down at her wedding ring again and this time the look wasn't as though the wedding ring hurt, it was as though it made her feel safe. But then a sad look came across her. "I never even got the chance to feed her." She whispered to herself, suddenly placing her hand over her stomach. Jack looked up at her from where he sat, on the floor by her feet, he looked into her eyes, he had a million thoughts and feelings running through his head after he heard her say that. Because though she didn't get the chance to feed their child, he never had the chance to hold her.

The labour was unexpected and so he was at work in a minor business meeting when Elsa's water broke. His secretary came in near the finish of Jacks meeting to tell him of how Elsa had gone into labour.

But Jack held back from saying that, instead he turned his head to Dr Carl. "I guess you're probably wondering what did we put on the tombstone then? We didn't... we didn't have a funeral... we wanted to move on quickly and thought a funeral wouldn't be good idea... especially since we hadn't even named her properly yet." Jack explained, taking another deep breath.

"People deal with death in different ways, and we dealt with our _daughters _death in a way that some people didn't agree with." Elsa said with a sigh.

There was silence for a long time once again. Jack was about to go back to his chair, but before he did, he took Elsa's left hand and kissed her wedding ring finger. Elsa gave a small smile to the side, but it didn't quite reach Jack. Dr Carl looked between the two of them and from what he was told about the baby he wrote down five notes;

_Tragic loss of baby. (SIDS)_

_No name was given to the baby._

_No funeral was arranged for the baby._

_Mr Frost quotes 'Its been this way since she died' suggesting Mrs Frost has still not recovered or is dealing with this in a different way to her husband._

_Mrs Frost never had the chance to feed the baby, so she didn't get to feel the special connection most mothers get when feeding their baby._

Jack glared at the notebook. "How can you take notes about all that?... wait... don't answer that." Jack said, remembering what Dr Carl had told them earlier, before they told him about their daughter.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Frost, from what I can tell is that both of you dealt with the loss of your daughter in a certain way. Yours Mr Frost, I still am... unaware of, but you Mrs Frost, it seems that from what I can gather you are blaming your husband for your daughters death." Dr Carl suggested, Elsa was about to protest but Dr Carl held his hand up to hush her and continued, "I'm only saying this because from what Mr Frost said to me earlier, about it being this way since your daughter died, tells me that you have lost faith in your husband because of an incident which neither of you could control." Dr Carl explained, Elsa made no attempt to protest against what he had said, "Also, from what your allegations are, you seem to think or believe that Jacks way of dealing with your daughters death is to cheat on you with his secretary." Dr Carl explained further which Jack snorted at.

"So, Carl, what do you suggest I do, at the moment I don't have a clue why or how she fell in love with me, she still believes I'm cheating on her with my secretary and I have no clue how to make her see that I love her." Jack asked, leaning forward on the chair looking like him and Dr Carl were about to share some gossip.

Dr Carl shrugged as though the answer was simple, "Tell her what you told me." He simply said.

Jack laughed, "Don't you think I've tried. She won't listen. Its like I'm talking to Siri, its always monotone and gives me ridiculous answers that make no sense." Elsa stayed silent looking down at her lap, the conversation about their daughter still upset her.

"Well, how did you move on from your daughters death? Maybe if you tell her now she won't continue to believe you are cheating and might believe what you say." Dr Carl suggested, which caused Jack to go silent. He looked over to Elsa, reaching for her hand, covering her small hands with only one of his large hands. As Elsa looked up she saw this look in his eyes which told her what he was about to say would shock her and make her realise how stupid this whole thing is.

"You. Just having you in my arms at night helped me, I haven't moved on completely yet, but I will, and I'll help you move on too." Jack said, his voice soft, almost a whisper, and he said it to her in front of her. He opened up to her in just one moment, how did he do it so easily? When Dr Carl had asked her about how and why she fell in love she couldn't answer, not because she didn't know, but because she was scared of openning up so much in front of people. And yet, Jack, her husband, was completely different, he'd just opened up twice.

"And how are you dealing with not having your wife in your arms at night? I suppose you are sleeping on the sofa at the moment, right?" Dr Carl asked. Jack laughed a little looking down at his lap and nodding.

"Its... lonely... and then I have nightmares... of waking up in the middle of the night and you... losing you..." Jack said slowly, looking at Elsa, he let go of her hand and stood up, "I'm sorry... I can't... I... I just can't... S-sorry." He stammered befor staggering out of the door. Elsa watched him with her mouth agape and tears brimming at her eyelids.

**Authors Notes: I'm sorry people.**

**I didn't think people would geuss it was a daughter they had. But people did, well done you clever bastards :P**

**So... yes... I did leave it there... I'm an emotionless bitch so I have no idea if that was sad or not... tell me.**

**P.S. I might not update for a while... I'm nervous about college.**

**P.P.S. I don't mind hate comments... actually they make me laugh... I'm weird...**

**K x**


	8. Chapter 8

The only sound in the room was ticking from the clock, but even such a small sound made the room feel even more tense than it should've. Jack had walked out and was long gone, Elsa was staring down at her hands in her lap and Dr Carl was flipping through his notes. Breaking the silence Dr Carl announced, "Mrs Frost, I know this may seem a bit unconsiderate, but I'm going to bring your husband back into the room so you can answer my previous question with him in the room." Dr Carl was hesitant when telling Elsa this but he felt it had to be done in order for things to get better quicker.

Elsa's attention was suddenly drawn from her lap to the man in front of her. "Why? What's the point? Don't you think myself and Jack have said enough for today." Elsa's tone showed she wasn't taking anymore shit today and that she wanted to just go home and see for herself if she could make things better with her husband.

"Yes Mrs Frost, you and your husband have said more than enough, and maybe I shouldn't have made you and your husband talk about..." Dr Carl paused, with the baby not having a name it was hard to mention, Elsa nodded in understanding, which gave Dr Carl the opportunity to continue, "and I should've made you tell Mr Frost your side. Because now it has made things very uneven and unfair-"

"I know. But please, Dr Carl, let me and Jack go home and cool off. It's never been easy for either of us to talk about the loss of Ivy." Elsa interrupted the man her facial features were almost expressionless.

"Ivy?" Dr Carl asked, picking up on the one thing Elsa said instead of the rest, he'd heard her, but he got confused when she said Ivy.

"It's what Jack wanted to name her, Ivy Frost, I refused because I didn't want to name my daughter after a poisonous plant." Elsa laughed softly to herself, remembering the countless arguements she used to have with Jack over names. Dr Carl nodded, he even took a note of what she had just told him. Sighing, before looking up at Elsa, sighing again.

"You may leave. But, the amount of time it has taken for you to actually open up to your husband will be noted, and as soon as we start tomorrows session I want you to start with openning up to your husband, no matter how difficult you find it. The only way I can help either of you is if I know the full story between you and your husband." Dr Carl explained, packing his notebook into a file with 'Frost' written on the fron. As Elsa stood up she watched as the old man reached for a file with 'Hawkins' on the front. Before she left the room she turned to face Dr Carl.

"Dr Carl?" She called to him, seemingly startling the man from his thoughts, "Sorry. But, I've never asked you this before... but... how long does it usually take?" she asked, fiddling with her house keys as she timidly walked closer to him. Dr Carl frowned.

"How long does what take Mrs Frost?" he asked in his confusion.

"In your past experience, for a married couples... counselling... to sort... their issue." She asked, pausing every now and again to think of what she meant, she was unsure of what to say as why it sounded off, but all the while Dr Carl's frown turned upside down and he gave her a warm smile.

"It all depends on the argument, Mrs Frost. I've had one couple, whose argument and counselling sessions only lasted three days, they're now living happily with their children. But another couple didn't resolve their argument and ended up getting a divorce." He explained to the blonde woman in front of him. Her expression of doubt made him quickly finish, "But, I can try my very best to make sure that does not happen between you and Mr Frost, also, your situation is much better than theirs. They wouldn't even sit in the same room as one another." Dr Carl told Elsa in a reassuring way, with one hand gripping the new file and the other on Elsa's shoulder squeezing gently.

"Thank you Dr Carl. I am glad that I came to you for your help, me and Jack would've never have sorted this issue without your help." Elsa's tone was soft and thankful as she thanked the old man.

"Your wrong, Elsa. You and Jack would've been more than capable to solve this. You just need to listen to one another more. As I saw today, you still love him, and he still loves you." Dr Carl corrected Elsa in a stern tone, it shocked Elsa a bit. Swiftly turning on her heels she walked out of the room, taking one last look at Dr Carl before she was completely gone. As she left the old man sat on his leather chair, pulling out the Hawkins notebook, dropping it on the coffee table. There was a long pause in the room, no action, no sound, until Dr Carl pulled out a folded up picture of his wife Ellie. "I can't fail them Ell."

As she turned the key in the lock she could hear the TV blaring out the soccer channel. Jack was home, thank heavens. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open, just as Jack emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of beer in his hands walking back to the sofa. He was stripped down to his boxers. But that wasn't what shocked Elsa. What shocked her was that when he slumped himself back onto the sofa he lit a cigarette and stuck it straight in his mouth. "Jack!" Elsa gasped, rushing over to him and snatching the cigarette from him, and throwing said cigarette out the window. No words were spoken between them as Elsa sat beside him, Jack just simply glared at her. After a while Elsa couldn't take his angry stare and snapped, "Jack, stop glaring at me!"

"Oh, sure hun. Anything else you want me to stop, like, breathing." Jack snapped back in a mocking tone.

"Jack, please don't." Elsa pleaded. Jack rolled his eyes and turned himself to look at the TV completely. Elsa was hesitant to even reach out to touch him, she tried, but retracted immediatly.

"Can you get off my bed, please. I'm sleeping here tonight and as much as I really want to be sleeping in my own bed, I doubt my wife will actually let me." He told her in a monotone voice staring at the television with his arms folded across his chest. Elsa looked at him with an eyebrow arched in disbelief that he had spoken to her like that, groaning as she got up and moved over to the armchair. She watched him as he watched the soccer.

Five minutes, the only noise was the soccer blaring out of the television as if they were at the game themselves. Then Elsa came up with an idea. The remote for the TV was in between them both so she wasn't at a disadvantage. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her iPod classic, scrolling through the songs until she reached the one she wanted. Her thumb hovered over the play button, she reached over for the remote and muted the TV. Jack turned to look at her, an evil glare set on his face, "Before you say anything! I want you to listen to this song." She declared.

As she increased the volume the song started. Cilla Black – Anyone Who Had A Heart.

Elsa stood up and swayed her hips in front of Jack. As the second verse quickly approached she began to sing along, "_Everytime you go away, I always say, this time its goodbye dear, lovng you the way I do, I take you back, without you, I'd die dear, knowing I love you, so._" She reached out for Jack on several occasions but her husband wasn't paying attention, instead he was hypnotised by her rythmic swaying. As the climax of the song approached she threw her arms up in the air and tugged him toward her. Without actually meaning to, their lips smashed together, causing them to both moan.

Almost simaultaneously their eyes closed and they wrapped their arms around each other. Jacks tongue tapped Elsa's bottom lip, and she quickly allowed him access. She felt him smile against her lips, and the floor quickly vanished from under her feet as Jack picked her up. Their tongues battled one another as Jack tried to walk towards the kitchen table. With his concentration being torn apart by his wife and by walking he almost tripped three times, over his own feet.

Elsa's iPod continued to blare out music which she loved and had learnt the lyrics to. The latest track to begin was Tom Jones – Delilah.

With a thump Elsa landed on the table, her and Jacks lips parting. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Elsa groaned as she watched him with his phone. It was ringing. It was Nancy (suprise, suprise). Just as she was going to jump off the table, Jack pinned her down on the table, she released an 'oof' as her back hit the wooden table. With one hand holding both Elsa's hands above her head and the other clutching his phone, Jack looked down at his beloved wife with hooded eyes, "Could you just be patient for once in your life." He teased, bending down slightly to kiss her neck.

"Why? So I can watch you flirt with your fucking secretary." She hissed, wriggling underneath his strong hold.

"Language, babe, save it for the bedroom." Jack warned. He turned his phone at an angle to let Elsa see him _hang up on Nancy, _and then _turn his phone off_. "I'm not having a repeat of the other night. Nobody. And I mean _nobody _is going to interupt this. I've needed this for too long." And to prove his point he bent down and attacked her neck straight away. There was clearly an advantage to him being nearly naked when Elsa arrived home.

But there were things that bugged Elsa. Things she still needed to get off her chest. Jack seemed to have sensed this change in Elsa's mood and stopped what he was doing. Elsa looked down, at him. _Oh, he took off my shirt and bra... when did that happen?_ She thought to herself. Jack looked at her expression and sighed, getting off of her. "W-what are you doing?" Elsa asked, confused by why he was now making his way towards the sofa.

"I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to, so I'm stopping myself before its too late." Jack told her, his tone was sad as was his expression, but Elsa couldn't see that. Even with the music still blaring out like Jacks soccer had been, she could still hear his tone.

"Why do you think I don't want it?" she asked, sitting up properly on the table, and bringing her knee's up to her chest. Jack turned and looked at her, she looked so innocent in his eyes. This was his wife. This _is _his wife. She's still his, and he intends to keep it that way. Slowly, he approached her, like you would to a very vulnerable and scared child, worried that at any moment they could sprint off and you would never get the chance to speak to them.

"Well... you seemed happy when I turned my phone off, but then something... just changed. Did I do something?" he asked cautiously. Elsa shook her head. "Well, what's wrong?" he asked closing the space between them, wrapping his arms around her petite form.

"I don't know. Its just seems wrong. It feels like we're trying to replace _her_." Elsa whispered to him. Jack stood back a bit, unwrapping his arms from around her. "Jack?" Elsa questioned his movements, why did he move away from her?

"Do you not think it was hard for me too? Losing her? Elsa, I didn't say this earlier, I never even got the chance to _hold her_. We didn't even name her! For fuck sake! How can we replace a child we never really had!" Jack snapped, frustration pouring out of him, built up anger and emotions were shown in their true colours. Jack walked around in a circle for a minute then turned to look at Elsa, pointing a finger straight at her. "You're not even trying to move on!" He snapped. Elsa whimpered at his harsh tone.

"Jack, please, lets not argue, come on, lets go to bed, we'll talk about it more tomorrow." Elsa whispered soothingly to him, both had tears in their eyes once again.

"No! Elsa! I'm not doing what Dr Carl allowed, I am not giving you time to create bullshit and lie about stuff! You didn't even tell him how and why you fell in love with me! Fuck, you never even told me! Never! So this time, you will answer my question. Why won't you let go... or even better, why won't you help me let go. Instead of creating bullshit about me cheating on you." Jacks tone was harsh. Elsa ran a hand through her hair.

She took breaths to calm down, but it wouldn't work, so instead Jack shock his head, "Still. I guess this, really, is what you wanted, so we're _not_ replacing something we've _never_ had yet." Jack hissed, making his way around the house with Elsa behind him listening to his every word, she wore one of Jacks old t-shirts which she had claimed as her own. Jack suddenly laughed, "You know... this is really déjà vu. We have this really sexy make out session or just something really romantic and then suddenly something happens and we end up fighting." Jack finalised.

He had begun to pack a rucksack with essentials like wallet, toothbrush and toothpaste, clothes, deodrant, etc. Elsa's eye's widened, "No, Jack, please don't leave. Please, we can work this out." She pleaded grabbing his bag, turning his cheek so he would look at her. The tears were there and they were falling.

"I'm going to spend the night at Hiccup and Astrids place. I'll come back tomorrow to collect the rest of my shit. Oh, and, don't expect me to be at that stupid counselling." Jack said, before leaving. And he didn't turn around like Elsa had hoped he would.

"Jack..." Elsa cried in agony and despair, wishing to any God out there, to make him hear her. "I love you." She whispered to the ground as she lay still on the ground with tears falling freely.

**Authors Notes: Its been a while ;-P**

**I really shouldn't joke when I say that... I'm pretty much hated by many Jelsa fans now.**

**I don't know, will Jack go to the counselling session the next morning and if he does what will he do.**

**TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**

**College is actually pretty cool... I misjudged... though two more months down the line and I will be shouting I HATE IT, I HATE IT, DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!**

**Adiós! (I'm not actually Spanish... I just wish I was)**

**K x**


	9. Chapter 9

She waited in agonising patience for Jack in the waiting room. She'd arrived at 10.30 when their actual session started at 12.30 and went on till 3.00. He wasn't here, and every time the door opened, Elsa would stand in hope it was him, but it never was. "What was you expecting Elsa Frost? He won't come today, you finally got what you wanted." She told herself in an angry tone of annoyance. For once, this annoyance wasn't aimed at Jack, it was because of Jack, she was annoyed with herself for pushing him away. She remembers how hard he had tried to win her over, and it certainly paid off. After their first date she'd fallen head over heels in love with him. Of course, she'd had feelings for him before their first date, and yes she had found him very attractive, of course she would, he was Jack freakin' Frost. She smiled to herself, _her _Jack freakin' Frost. But she was letting him slip through her fingers like water.

Time seemed too slow for Elsa's liking. She wanted the time to speed up, hopefully Jack would arrive just before 12.30. Hopefully.

12.25, no sign of Jack. This was the usual time that they would arrive together. Negative thoughts started to run through her mind. Maybe he was in an accident and was being rushed to hospital right this minute. What if he really was cheating, maybe not with Nancy, but with some other bimbo? Her eyes snapped shut at the thought and she quickly shook her head to forget the thought. Thinking that was what got them both here in the first place.

Dr Carls secretary walked out into the waiting room and informed Elsa that it was time to go in.

Jack still wasn't here. Elsa wanted to ask the secretary to wait for Jack, but waitng any long was painful enough already. Before going in she quickly checked her phone. No messages, no missed calls. Nothing. So she called Jack. "Jack... hun. Where are you? Dr Carl is waiting. You still need to be here. Please, call me back." She said softly into the recieving end of the phone, taking a deep sigh, before boldly walking into the counselling room, alone.

"Mrs Frost. Its good to see you again..." Dr Carl began, but quickly stopped when no Jack followed. "Where is Mr Frost?" he asked frowning, before he finally noticed Elsa's tear stained face. "Is he going to arrive?" he asked, checking his watch for the time. 12.32, only two minutes late, which isn't that bad. Dr Carl had worse situations.

Dr Carl gestured for Elsa to sit down and have a drink, she was hesitant at first, staring at the door, chanting to herself _come on, come on, come on, please Jack, just walk in now_. But of course, he didn't. She sat down with a sigh. "I'm sorry for his absence, we didn't plan this." She insists and Dr Carl nods as he too sits down.

"Is there a reason why your husband is not present with us today? I'm guessing there was some sort of fight last night when you got home." Dr Carl quizzed, and noting from how Elsa looked down at her lap, he was correct, he sighed, scratching the tip of his nose with his pen. "Was there any reason? I understand that after yesterdays session there was room for a lot of arguments." Dr Carl asked as he rested his elbows on the arm rest's.

"Everything was fine, and then I had to speak about _her_. About not wanting to replace _her_." Elsa admitted, she wouldn't say much, because she was so upset right now, she really didn't want to speak.

"I know this is probably not my place to say but, sometimes we all have to do things we don't really want to, or aren't particularly sure about. In this case, I think, whats _best _for both you and your husband is to forget about your daughter, maybe not completely, but to a point where it is easier for you to move on and get on with your lives. Your husband clearly is trying, but he can't do it on his own, Elsa. Do you understand?" Dr Carl questioned, his notepad was nowhere near his reach so there were no notes taken, but under his piercing gaze Elsa felt small.

As his gaze was taken off of her it was turned to look at the door as it burst open, with Jack. He wore sunglasses to cover his eyes, his hair was even worse than usual, he looked as paler than usual, which Elsa could clearly tell, his shirt was scruffy and out of place, and he held his head as if he were in agony. "Sorry I'm late Carl, I had to take the bus. Hiccup wouldn't let me drive." He apologised. No glance towards his miserable wife.

"Its good that you're finally here. Myself and Elsa were just talking a little, nothing too important. Oh, your flies are down." Dr Carl lied about what he and Elsa spoke about not being important, it was important, it was what could help Elsa move on. As Jack did his zipper up Dr Carl winked at Elsa. They both knew that if Jack wasn't involved in a conversation he'd get upset, they didn't need that right now. "Right, so..." Dr Carl began reaching over for his notepad.

"I need to open up to my husband, don't I, Dr Carl?" Elsa put in before Dr Carl could speak, the elder man nodded, taking his glasses off and cleaning them before slipping them up his nose. "But before I do that," Elsa began turning to Jack, "why didn't you answer your phone? I left you at least ten messages and none were responded to. I've been worried sick." Elsa snapped.

"I told you I was going to Hiccups." Jack told her in a stern tone, he'd given up with trying to fight for their marriage, she didn't seem to be doing anything to help save it, but more or less jeopardise it. Turning to Dr Carl, Jack gave him a forced smile, "We spent the entire night drinking like men do to wash away our sorrows, and that is why I come here today in the midst of a hangover. Because, he had this issue at home and mine was actually quite similar. I'm sure Elsa told you about our argument at home, right?" Jack asked the counsellor, who nodded.

"Yes, your wife did mention the argument. But, I think it would be fair if I heard both sides of the story." Dr Carl announced, looking between the fueding husband and wife.

"Well, as you know I went home early from our session yesterday, and then when my darling love comes home she turns on her music to one of those love songs you hear, I get turned on, then she pulls me up and we kiss, my hormones fly everywhere, obviously I'm in my pants, because I wanted to go to sleep. Then as we get closer to sex she feels tense so I stop. I dont want to make her do shit she doesnt want to. So I ask her whats wrong. She fucking won't let go of a child we hardly had." Jack announces in anger, swiftly turning to face Elsa, "And _why _won't you let go hun? Do tell, I'm itching to know." Jack questions his wife, a look of wonder on his face.

"Jack, st-"

"No, don't 'Jack stop' me. I'm so sick and tired of waiting for you to be ready to move on. Just tell me why you won't move on already!" Jack snapped, there was no longer any amusement to the way he was, it was too serious for normal Jack behaviour.

"I-I don't... I don't know. I've tried... but I can't... I'm scared." Elsa almost whispered. Jack didn't respond to that. He had a headache and had nothing to respond with.

Silence past through the air, until Dr Carl spoke up, "Well, now thats settled, Mrs Frost, I think now is the best time to open up to your husband." Dr Carl announced, nodding at Elsa.

"Now?" Elsa asked, tears brimmed her eyes.

"Now's as good a time as ever, I believe it is better to get this out and into the open, it could help this fued you and your husband have at the moment." Dr Carl reassured her. Elsa nodded sitting up properly in the chair and taking a deep breath, all of which apparently had some humor, since Jack began to laugh. Dr Carl frowned in confusion at the silver haired man, "Mr Frost? Is something funny?" he asked.

"Yeah, its funny to see how she prepares herself, like this is torture for her." Jack said in the midst of chuckles. The old man quirked an eyebrow and Elsa rolled her eyes at her husbands stupid comment. Typical that he would laugh at her at a moment like this, but Dr Carl seemed to be able to handle this situation in a very mature manner.

"Mr Frost? Has your wife ever admitted something like this before?" Dr Carl asked, a slight hint of annoyance. But Jack didn't seem to get upset with any of this, instead he smirked at Dr Carl and nodded in a smug way as if he'd already won this argument and was waiting for round two. "She has? When?" Dr Carl asked.

"Our wedding day." Jack simply said, smirking and turning to look at a shocked Elsa, "Didn't think I'd remember our vows did you?" he asked, with a chuckle to her shock.

"Clearly you did." Elsa said. Coughing to clear her croaky throat. "Well, I might as well just begin. I suppose I could say... no, I should say that it started properly a month before our first date..."

_FLASHBACK_

Elsa had been told to stay behind late to practice her singing with Miss Ariel Triton. It was the midst of winter so the nights were longer and came quicker. It was very dark when Elsa had finally finished her lesson. The teacher had to stay behind later after Elsa was finished, so there was no chance of getting a lift from her, Elsa also didn't want to be a burden on the poor teacher, and so lied and told her that she was being picked up by her father. Of course she wasn't being picked up. Her father was a busy man with his own worries to worry about, he didn't need to worry about having to drive to pick her up.

Or so she thought.

Plugging in her earphones she began to walk home, wrapping her scarf loosely around her neck, the cold didn't bother her, but she knew at night gangs liked to come out and attack pretty girls.

As if jinxing her own luck, thats exactly what happened to her as she neared the main high street a group of boys, eighteen to twenty year olds approached her, and began to circle her. Everytime there seemed to be a gap in between two of the boys Elsa would try to escape, but the boys cam closer to her, backing her up to the point where she was quivering in fear. Feeling some sort of courage Elsa spoke up "Leave me alone!" she tried to snap at them, but her voice came out in a scared squeak. The boys began to laugh menacingly.

One guy started to talk, "Oh look boys, fresh meat. She's pretty. I bet she's tight too. Who wants a go first?" he asked the rest of the boys. They all laughed, and he smirked down at Elsa. She whimpered in fear.

"Thats no way to treat a lady, Scar." A familiar voice called out to the boy whose name must've been Scar... or a nickname. Scar's smirk only increased and he took his hood off to reveal his face, a scar ran over his left eye, possibly the reason for his nickname.

"Frost!" He chuckled turning on his heel to face the smaller man. Elsa's eyes widened in fear and hope. Fear of what was going to happen to Jack and her and hope that someone had come to save her. "You know you really shouldn't be interferring with my business kiddo." The dark man sneered as he closed in on Jack who shrugged his shoulder.

"I feel she's more my business than she is yours." Jack said calmly, Elsa was about to make a comment about how she was neither of their businesses. But seeing how Jack and this Scar gave each other the most dirtiest looks ever, she chose not to. "So what're you going to do about it?" Jack asked in a menacing way, almost similar to the way that the other boys laughed at their comments and to how they all spoke. Was Jack in this gang? Was he even in a gang? How did he know these people? What was he doing now?

"I'm going to cripple you." Scar sneered, but Jack laughed.

"You're not going to kill me? You've become weak Scar, didn't you kill your brother and almost kill your nephew?" he asked in a teasing tone. Elsa's eyes widened in shock, she almost had a go at Jack... maybe it would've been better if she had... but she didn't.

"If I threaten death to anyone else I will be put in jail again. I gotta look after those hyena's somehow, and I can't pass your death off as man slaughter so it'll really be murder this time." Scar sneered.

And without warning this fight started, and it went on for almost an entire hour, to the point where Jack was very badly wounded and was lying on the floor, but the gang still ran off as they heard police sirens, leaving Elsa alone with Jack. "Hey, you okay snowflake?" Jack asked her in a croaky weak voice as she crawled over to him, allowing his head to rest on her lap. She was almost about to punch him in the chest, but settled for flicking his ear.

"How dare you ask me if I'm okay, when you've just been beaten to a pulp." Elsa exaggerated.

Jack chuckled, "You love me really." Jack mumbled in between laughs, and thats when Elsa actually started to realise... this was actually beginning to become true. She was doing what she had told herself to never do. Falling in love. With a bad boy. "Elsa?" Jack called, but Elsa was too lost in her thoughts she ignored him, so he violently began to shake her, "Hey, Elsa!" Jack almost shouted at her, but it still woke her from her trance. She looked down at him, he smiled up at her, "Unless you want to sleep on the streets tonight, I advise that we get you home." He told her.

"But what about you, you're hurt." She asked in concern, which actually made Jack chuckle.

"What's this? Is Elsa... worried about me? Me? Jackson Frost? It must be Christmas!" Jack announced, throwing his arms around her waist.

"Hey! Jack! Stop, you're tickling me!" she screamed, trying to push him away, but he wasn't allowing it. Not a chance.

"You'd have to date me for me to actually properly listen to you, Miss Snow." Jack announced, hoping Elsa got the hint this time. She seemed to, and leant closer to his ear to whisper something, a smile spread across his face. One month later and they went on their first date wher they shared their first kiss together.

**Authors Notes: Oh wow, ain't you guys lucky, double whammy, two in one week.**

**Well, this didn't end how I had hoped, but at least Elsa has started to open up to Jack... even though he apparently already knows all of this from their wedding.**

**I do know what I will be doing in the next chapters to come, I just don't know how long this will be.**

**I have a LOT MORE PLOT TWISTS to come.**

**So, share your thoughts and feelings, do you still hate me?**

**I want at least ten more reviews before I upload the next chapter. ;-P**

**Kx**


End file.
